


Artistic License

by decadent_mousse



Series: We Don't Skip A Beat [5]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Heartbeat Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadent_mousse/pseuds/decadent_mousse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt decides to get creative in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artistic License

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an idea I've been bouncing around with [bravinto](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bravinto/pseuds/bravinto) for awhile!

“Okay, I want to do something, and it might seem kinda– it might seem weird, and if you don’t want to do it, that’s fine, but–”

“Newton, I’m… open to trying new things, and I trust you.  What is it?”

He took a deep breath and brandished a marker, which Hermann had to admit was not what he had been expecting at all.

“What is that for?”

“I want to draw on you.”

Hermann stared at him blankly.  “Why?”

Newt took a deep breath.  “Because you’re _really_ bad at anatomy.”  He must have noticed the look on Hermann’s face, because he hurriedly added, “Wait, no, don’t get mad!  I mean– I can show you stuff.  ”

“By drawing on me.”

“Yeah!  Come on, it’ll be fun.”

~

Newton hadn’t been entirely clear on _what_ he was going to draw, though Hermann had a few ideas given the area Newt had chosen.  However, the other man thwarted every attempt to catch a peek at his progress.

“Dude, don’t look!”  Newton shielded his drawing from Hermann’s line of sight with his free hand.  

“Why not?”

“You’ll make me antsy and I’ll screw it up.  You don’t want to end up with a wobbly-looking aorta, do you?”

“Yes, that does sound rather unhealthy.”

He laughed softly and glanced up from his drawing.  “Hermann, seriously, you’re killing me.  You’re _still_ looking.” 

Newton was lying between his legs, propping himself up with his elbows on either side of Hermann’s waist and hovering over his chest.  He was also mostly naked.  It was very hard _not_ to look at him – and by extension, whatever it was he was drawing.  However, his gaze did seem to be distracting Newt rather badly and a visible blush was creeping its way across his face, so Hermann forced his eyes upward.  The ceiling was far less interesting.

“Hey!  No heavy sighing, either!  Hold still!”

“Would you rather I not breathe at all?”

“Could you do that?  I mean, could you hold your breath for a little while?”

“...Are you being _serious_?”

“Just for a minute!  Just until I get some of the tiny bits done!”

Hermann glared at the ceiling and held his breath.

~

He wasn’t sure how long either of them laid there.  It had to have been at least half an hour – maybe longer.  Newton was so focused on his task, he was unusually quiet.  The only sound was the faint noise of the marker moving gently against his skin.  It wasn’t an unpleasant sensation, though it tickled from time to time.  

His breath was warm against Hermann’s skin.  “I’m _almost_ done.”

“Almost done” took another fifteen minutes – mostly comprised of Newton going back over his work and adding extra touches here and there.  The brief, light touches made Hermann want to squirm, but he held as still as possible while Newt finished.

He both felt and heard Newt let out a deep breath.  “Okay, you can look now.”

Hermann glanced down… and gaped.  “You’ve always said you were a terrible artist.”

“Uh, I don’t think I ever used the word ‘terrible.’”

“You claimed you couldn’t draw.”

“I _can’t_.  Not like… creatively.  I just drew so much anatomical stuff in college, I could probably doodle most of this with my eyes closed, y’know?”

Newton’s “doodle” easily took up most of Hermann’s chest.  It may have lacked whatever Newt might consider artistic flair, but it was an extremely detailed and anatomically correct depiction of a cardiovascular system.  The majority of the work was centered around the heart, but he’d also put quite a lot of work into the network of veins and arteries that snaked across his torso.  

“I could have done more,” Newton said, admiring his work, “but I know how ticklish you are.  Not that tickling you isn’t one of my favorite hobbies – because it is – but it would’ve been hard to keep drawing with you squirming and giggling.”

“I do not giggle.”

“Dude, you giggle.  You’re ticklish and you _giggle_.”

Newt laid his chin on his chest and gazed at him.

“You’re going to get ink on your face.”

“Nah, it dries pretty fast.”  

He got a mischievous glint in his eye and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss along the curve of one of the chambers of the heart he’d drawn.  He followed the line of ink upward, kissing as he went, and Hermann’s breath caught.  

Newton pressed his ear against Hermann’s chest.  “It’s a little off.”

“I beg your pardon?”

He laughed.  “The drawing, I mean, not you – you’re as steady as ever, man.  I just meant the position of the drawing’s a little off.”

“I suppose I can forgive your grievous inaccuracy, just this once.”

Newt snorted.  “It’s not _grievous_.  It’s like half an inch further to the left than it should be.  Which… wouldn’t be great if I was performing heart surgery, but I’m pretty sure you’ll survive this.”

“‘Pretty sure?’”

“Well, I didn’t check to see if the marker was non-toxic or…”

Hermann stiffened and Newt snickered.

“I’m joking!  Do you really think I’d doodle all over you without making sure the marker was okay?  Really?”

Hermann ran his fingers through Newton’s hair, earning him a pleased hum.  “You’re incorrigible.”

“I couldn’t resist.  Had to get you worked up somehow.”

“And out of all possible scenarios to excite me, the first that sprang to mind was _scaring_ me?”

“…Yes?”

He shook his head and resisted the urge to smile.

~

“We need more days like this, man.”

Hermann glanced down at Newt.  “Days where you draw on my body for the better part of an hour?”

He laughed.  “No!  I mean, yeah, that too, maybe, but just… more days off.  Not having to worry about anything for awhile.  Just you and me.”

“And a marker.”

“Well,” Newton stretched slightly and craned his neck to wink at him, “or other toys.”

“That would be nice.”

They laid there for awhile, Newt’s head remaining on his chest.  Hermann took the time to appreciate the rest of Newton’s artistic efforts.  He had shown a great attention to detail, even the smaller, thinner lines of arteries and veins that trailed across Hermann’s torso were beautifully rendered.

“It’s almost a shame to wash it off,” he said, admiring the dark sweeping lines that spread across his chest.

Newt stiffened, just for a moment, but it was long enough to give Hermann a very bad feeling.

“Newton.”

“Huh?”

“That _is_ a washable marker, isn’t it?”

“Define ‘washable.’”

“ _Please_ tell me you did not use a permanent marker on my body!”

“Well, no marker’s _really_ permanent, dude.  It’ll come off!  Uh, eventually.”

~

“Eventually” turned out to be a little over a week, and in the meantime Hermann ended up carrying around a very detailed drawing of a cardiovascular system on his chest.  Fortunately, it was easily hidden under his usual layers of clothing.

It took several days of showers before it _finally_ began to show signs of eroding under hot water.

It wasn’t until he was getting dressed on the fifth day, when most of of it had already faded, that something caught his eye and Hermann finally saw “property of Newt Geiszler” scribbled in Newt’s messy handwriting along the edge of one of his ventricles.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha my beta insisted that I point out that you should always, always make sure a marker is washable before doodling on a _person_ with it. I think we've all learned a valuable lesson.


End file.
